Atrapada
by MissQueenKirei
Summary: Sakura resultó herida en una misión y Sasuke debe cuidarla: Simple... ¿verdad? ;Sasuke/Sakura;
1. Parte I

**_Estándar disclaimer aplicado_**

…

…

**Atrapada**

1

_(Aún no puedo entender cómo es que siendo una kunoichi, terminé en esta situación.)_

…

…

Esta era una de las escasas oportunidades en las que Uchiha Sasuke se preguntaba si realmente había hecho las cosas bien o no. Normalmente, él no actuaba por impulso ni se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos ni por las emociones vanas que lo habían llevado a hacer lo que hizo, pero ya no había marcha atrás. No es como si se pudiese arrepentir. Además, nunca había abandonado una misión y esta no sería la primera vez.

Aunque claro, no se trataba de cualquier misión. Y, lo peor, es que _él mismo_ se la había asignado.

Realmente, no sabía en qué diablos había estado pensando.

—Sasuke-kun…

(O quizás sí.)

Sasuke entornó los ojos y suspiró con fastidio, por cuarta vez en la noche. Llevaba una hora tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero simplemente no podía. _No podía._ Pero en su defensa, no era completamente su culpa (al menos esa parte), ya que estaba seguro de que cualquier hombre que estuviese en su lugar lo entendería.

Le dio un rápido vistazo a su durmiente compañera para reafirmar su punto: Sakura estaba en el medio de la cama, obligándolo a ubicarse casi en la orilla –si es que no quería llegar a tocarla y hacer algo que después terminaría lamentando– con su largo pelo rosa regado sobre la almohada. Además, desde esa posición Sasuke tenía una vista privilegiada del improvisado escote que su blusa ligeramente abierta le enseñaba.

—Sasuke-kun…

El Uchiha gruñó de nuevo. Sakura había estado murmurando, suspirando y _gimiendo_ su nombre desde que la había depositado en la cama, completamente dormida y exhausta. Sintió un calor punzante en su entrepierna y, apretando los dientes, se cubrió con la sábana hasta la cabeza, tratando de disipar los pensamientos de dudosa temperatura que comenzaban a invadir su supuesta racional mente.

¿Quién lo diría?

Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura compartiendo una cama—¡_su _cama!

Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Aunque, claro… quizá un par de veces haya soñado con algún escenario dolorosamente semejante al que se encontraba ahora, pero no es como si pudiese controlar su subconsciente.

Fulminó con la mirada a la causa de su insomnio, que dormía pacíficamente a su lado, totalmente ajena a su molestia. Sasuke entornó los ojos, porque _por supuesto_ que Sakura no se daría ni por enterada en esta situación, incluso si estuviese despierta.

Volvió a distraerse cuando Sakura murmuró algo incomprensible y, antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, la kunoichi lo abrazó posesivamente, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. El Uchiha frunció el ceño al ver cómo su espacio personal era invadido y, con irritación, intentó quitársela de encima pero no contó con que la inhumana fuerza de la chica no la abandonada ni cuando dormía, y de alguna forma quedó a escasos centímetros de su boca.

La pausada y cálida respiración se la chica le rozaba los labios como una suave caricia, provocando que Sasuke quisiese arrancarse el cabello.

Cuidadosamente se liberó de los brazos de la chica y se alejó de ella lo más que pudo, quedando prácticamente arrinconado en su cama. Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo.

Definitivamente estaba jodido, porque iba a ser una noche muy larga…

…

…

—_¡OI, TEME!_

_Sasuke miró con fastidio a su mejor amigo. Hace un par de horas habían llegado a la aldea que debían proteger y, en poco tiempo, una verdadera batalla campal se había desatado. Por suerte, habían podido convencer a la gente de emigrar de su aldea momentáneamente, por lo que no había muertes de civiles que lamentar. _

—_¿Qué ocurre?_

—_¡Sakura-chan está muy débil! —el rubio señaló a la chica, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia. La kunoichi estaba casi inconsciente, apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y prácticamente ajena al desastre y a las peleas que ocurrían a su alrededor_—. _¡Hay que sacarla de aquí cuanto antes! —el Uchiha asintió y ambos ninjas se acercaron rápidamente a ella._

_Al aproximarse, Sasuke torció el gesto_; _la chica estaba gravemente lastimada y había usado tanto chakra curando a los heridos, que ni siquiera podía levantarse. Naruto frunció el ceño y una rápida decisión surcó su mente. _

_—La llevaré a la aldea para que Tsunade-baachan pueda revisarle y– ¡OYE, QUÉ DIABLOS HACES!_

—_Hn. Tú sólo vas a arruinar todo —Sasuke tomó a Sakura, quitándosela a Naruto de los brazos. El rubio iba a protestar, pero el Uchiha lo interrumpió con una de sus gélidas miradas—. Mejor quédate aquí. Pronto llegarán los demás. Y después nos reuniremos para hacer un reporte a Tsunade de todo lo sucedido, ¿de acuerdo?_

_—¡Está bien! —Naruto se cruzó de brazos—. Aunque yo podría llevar a Sakura-chan a Konoha mucho más rápido que tú, Sasuke-teme._

_Sasuke rodó los ojos._

—_Cállate, idiota._

—_¡No soy un idiota! —el Uchiha lo ignoró y se dio la vuelta, con Sakura en sus brazos—. No es mi culpa que Sakura-chan ya no te tome en cuenta, bastardo. Y no creas que haciéndote el héroe vas a arreglar algo con ella. _

_Sasuke paró en seco._

—_Si no quieres que te carbonice, mejor cierra la boca._

—_Sí, sí… —Naruto hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto—. Pero no quiero que te aproveches de ella, Sasuke. Está inconsciente y no sería justo para ella que tú te la cog—_

—_Naruto… _—_Sasuke suspiró con paciencia_—. _Una palabra más y_–

—_¡Está bien, era sólo una broma! —el rubio comenzó a marcharse—. Joder, Sasuke, ten un poco de sentido del humor._

—_Hn._

—_¡Aunque ahora que lo pienso, me alegra seas __tú quien quiera cuidar de Sakura-chan! —el Uchiha alzó las cejas ante ese comentario_—. _Eso me demuestra que no eres __raro, después de todo._

_Sasuke simplemente guardó silencio._

—_Kakashi-sensei y yo estábamos empezando a dudar de tu sexualidad, ¿sabes? Ya que nunca te habíamos visto con una chica y—¡Sasuke! ¡Solo estoy bromeando, no tienes que–!_

—**_¡KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!_**

_Naruto saltó hacia el costado, esquivando justo a tiempo una enorme bola de fuego que estuvo a punto de carbonizarlo._

_Aunque Sasuke no estaba preocupado, claro. Sabía que su amigo podría arreglárselas él solo._

…

…

Su cabeza le dolía.

Así que con desgano, los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron lentamente, parpadeando varias veces para enfocar su visión. La ninja-médico gruñó al ver la hora en el despertador: 04:45 de la mañana. Joder, Tsunade le había asignado una importante misión para ese mismo día una vez que regresara de su misión anterior, por lo que dentro de una hora ya tendría que levantarse.

Por suerte, había aprendido a tardar sólo media hora en ducharse, vestirse y desayunar, por lo que podría darse el lujo de dormir un poco más. Con tranquilidad, se acomodó en la suave almohada y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las cubiertas azules de su cama.

Se alegraba tanto de poder seguir durmiendo, estaba completamente exhausta y lo único que quería era—_¿Qué, azules?_

Sakura frunció el ceño debajo del cobertor. Su cama no era azul. ¡Su cama era _rosada_!

Llevó una mano hasta debajo de los almohadones, en busca del kunai que siempre había guardado para emergencias como esta, pero no lo encontró.

¡¿Acaso había sido secuestrada?!

Su primer impulso fue gritar lo más alto que podía para distraer a su captor y así atacarlo por sorpresa, pero se contuvo de inmediato. Porque en realidad, no sabía de quién se trataba ni las técnicas que podría tener. Lo único que podía hacer era escanear en la oscuridad del lugar, en busca de una salida o algo que le sirviera como arma. Podría usar su súper fuerza y enfrentarlo, pero no imaginaba con qué podría encontrarse.

_Y pensar que soy la pupila de la Hokage_, Sakura suspiró amargamente, mientras observaba el lugar. Se trataba de una gran habitación muy bien amueblada y elegante, por lo que podía divisar, pero lo bastante fría y descolorida como para desanimar a cualquier persona.

—¿En dónde diablos estoy? —la kunoichi hizo un ademán de levantarse de la cama, pero algo que la sostuvo fuertemente por la cintura se lo impidió—. ¡Pero qué diablos!

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —una voz profunda llamó su atención, mientras que un fuerte brazo la aprisionaba aún más y la atraía nuevamente al colchón—. Son casi las cinco de la mañana, Sakura. Vuelve a dormir.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿SASUKE?

—Hn —una sonrisa sardónica apareció en el rostro del Uchiha—. Tus intuición ninja es sorprendente, Sakura. Hubiese sido un enemigo real y ya estarías muerta —ella se sonrojó levemente, pero decidió no tomar en cuenta sus palabras burlescas.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El moreno frunció el ceño, claramente molesto por sus gritos y su histeria.

—Sakura…

—¿Y qué pasó con mis heridas? —la chica ignoró su tono molesto y siguió inspeccionándose en busca de posibles daños—. ¡No recuerdo haberlas curado!

—Yo lo hice.

—¿Tú?

—Sí, yo.

—¡Pero, si tú nunca lo has hecho! ¿Cuándo aprendiste a curar así? —Sakura comenzó a inquietarse—. ¡Y qué diablos estamos haciendo tú y yo en _una misma_ cama!

—Sakura, cálmate.

La kunoichi lo miró con irritación.

—¡Es difícil calmarme cuando no sé en dónde estoy, Sasuke!

—Mi casa. Mi cuarto. Mi cama —respondió con voz monótona—. Ahora que lo sabes, cállate y déjame dormir.

—_¡No!_ —Sakura se liberó de su agarre y se ubicó en el borde de la cama, lejos de él—. ¡No sé qué estás planeando hacer, pero me voy a casa ahora mismo!

Suspirando con desgano, Sasuke avanzó hasta ella y la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca, justo antes de que sus manos hicieran el sello para desaparecer del lugar.

—Escúchame bien. Estoy cansado y no quiero oír tus estúpidas quejas, Sakura —forcejeó él—. Así que mejor has las cosas fáciles para ti y para mí.

Sakura lo miró como si estuviese completamente loco. ¿Acaso la estaba subestimando?

—No, por _tu bien_ será mejor que me dejes ir —la Haruno luchaba con fuerza, pero el Uchiha la tenía firmemente agarrada. Intentó separarse nuevamente, pero este le apretó aún más su brazo y la atrajo hasta él, haciendo que cayera bruscamente a su lado—. ¡_Joder_, Sasuke!

—Ya te lo dije, estoy cansado y tus gritos me están molestando. Te lo explicaré más tarde, pero ahora cierra la boca —Sakura iba a replicar, pero Sasuke la interrumpió con voz irritada—. Puedes entenderlo, ¿o tengo que repetírtelo?

—¡Puedo entenderlo, no soy estúpida! —Sakura literalmente arrancó el cobertor de su lado y se cubrió hasta la cabeza, igual que hace un rato—. Pero más tarde vas a tener que darme una muy buena explicación para esto, Uchiha, porque la verdad…

Sasuke entornó los ojos al escucharla balbucear con su odiosa voz, aunque ahora ahogada por el peso de las mantas. Por suerte, después de varios minutos, no volvió a escucharla.

_Por fin. _El Uchiha se acomodó en su lado y cerró los ojos.

—¡Sasuke! —el aludido apretó los dientes ante su grito, mientras que su escasa paciencia iba llegando a su límite. Maldita sea, lo único que quería era poder dormir de una puta vez para que todo esto se terminara pronto—. ¡Escúchame, porque sé que estás despierto!

—Sakura —el tono tan frío y seco del Uchiha, hizo que guardara silencio enseguida—. ¿Qué parte de _cierra la boca_ es la que no entendiste? ¿Acaso te volviste repentinamente estúpida?

—No —negó la kunoichi rápidamente, apuntándose como nota mental nunca más hablarle a Sasuke cuando recién esté despertando (aunque… realmente no creía que volviese a repetirse una situación en donde ambos durmieran juntos)—. Es sólo que…

—¿Qué?

—Mi mano.

_—¿Qué?_ —repitió él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mi mano, Sasuke—Sakura lo miró extrañada—. Me la estás sujetando aún, ¿podrías soltármela?

El Uchiha la soltó inmediatamente, como si lo estuvieran quemando con hierro hirviendo. No porque realmente le molestara de sobremanera, sino porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que seguía sosteniéndola. Y eso no podía ser. Pero por supuesto que Sakura, como ocurría la mayoría del tiempo, se ofendió inmediatamente.

—¡Es suficiente, me voy de aquí! Primero me traes hasta tu cama sin ninguna explicación y cuando yo te pido una, me tratas mal, me dices que me calle y por si fuera poco te enfadas —hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero Sasuke la retuvo fuertemente—. ¿Ves? ¡Esto es a lo que me refiero!

—Hn.

—¡Déjame ir! —Sakura empuñó su mano para golpearlo, pero este la sujetó rápidamente y la tumbó en la cama, posicionándose sobre ella. La chica ahogó un grito de sorpresa— ¿Sasuke, qué crees que haces? ¡Te has vuelto loco, o qué! _¡Déjame ir!_

El Uchiha cerró los ojos un momento, mientras mantenía quietas las piernas y muñecas de la chica. Justo cuando Sakura iba a comenzar a gritarle nuevamente, sus ojos verdes se encontraron de frente con el Sharingan.

_Tú, molesta y estúpida kunoichi_, Sasuke le dirigió una mirada furiosa, mientras iba descendiendo su rostro hacia el suyo, _Dejé que prácticamente te apoderaras de mi cama, tuve que ver y escuchar cómo me llamabas toda la maldita noche—¡Maldición, Sakura! ¡Quédate quieta!_

Sakura se movió justo antes de que Sasuke llegara hasta su boca, por lo que los labios de él sólo se toparon con la fría almohada. Más excitado y molesto que antes, la tomó bruscamente de los hombros para mantenerla en su lugar y estrelló su boca con la de ella, en un violento beso. La médico se quejó contra sus labios, pero él la ignoró. Movió las manos de sus hombros hasta su rostro y profundizó el beso, usando la lengua y los dientes.

_¡Maldición!_ Sasuke ahogó un grito de la chica dentro de su boca, después de que sintiera como una de las manos de él se introducía dentro de su blusa, _Sakura, respóndeme tú también._

La kunoichi trató de quitárselo de encima, pero el Uchiha se presionó aún más contra ella, casi aplastando su delicada figura. Sasuke sujetó sus piernas y las puso alrededor de su cintura, obligando a la chica a arquearse hacia él. Estaba seguro de que ahora podía sentir su crecida erección contra ella.

—_¡Sasuke!_ —Sakura gimió cuando el moreno la mordió el cuello. Sasuke sonrió contra su piel al haber conseguido una reacción de su parte—. ¡Te quiero también, pero no de esta forma! —la respiración de la chica se agitó—. No_ así._

—Hn —Sasuke dejó en paz su cuello y su hombro para mirarla a los ojos, con el Sharingan aún resplandeciendo en los suyos. Justo cuando Sakura, con sus emociones y su mente hechas un lío, pensaba que la dejaría ir, el chico llevó la mano hasta el cierre de su blusa, para enseñar el resto de lo que había deseado ver toda la noche. Sakura se revolvió con incomodidad ante la penetrante mirada del chico. En un parpadeo, el Uchiha prodigio se deshizo de su blusa y falda, dejándola sólo en su ropa interior. Sakura no alcanzó a decir nada antes de que el chico la besara de nuevo.

—¡Sasuke! —la kunoichi lo tomó de los hombros para alejarlo.

El aludido frunció el ceño y la miró de tal forma, como queriéndole decir que ella era la culpable de todo y que si hubiese seguido sus instrucciones de cerrar la boca y dormirse, nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

—Sakura. Te lo advertí muchas veces —llevó las manos hasta su espalda, buscando el broche del sujetador—. _Demasiadas_. Debiste hacerme caso.

Sakura se estremeció cuando sintió que la prenda era deslizada ágilmente por sus hombros, debatiéndose entre si debería hacerle caso a su sentido común y encargarse de que jamás tuviese una descendencia, o a sus hormonas, que prácticamente le estaban suplicando que se dejase llevar por el chico.

De cualquier manera, se cubrió el pecho para protegerse de la penetrante mirada de Sasuke.

—¿Por qué de forma tan repentina quieres esto? —la chica retrocedió instintivamente, hasta que su espalda chocó con el respaldo de la cama—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Hn —el Uchiha la atrajo hacia él y separó sus brazos, que ya no escondían lo que había estado deseando ver desde hace horas. Se ubicó rápidamente sobre ella, con sus ojos rojos brillando de pura lujuria y rabia. A Sakura se le cortó la respiración.

Pero antes de besarla violentamente, le susurró al oído entre dientes y con voz sumamente enfadada:

—Ahora voy a cogerte, Sakura.

...

...

_«El amor es la respuesta, pero mientras esperas esa respuesta, el sexo revela algunas preguntas bastante buenas.»_

—Woody Allen.

...

...

* * *

**a/n:** LOL? Pues sí, estoy editando este fic porque lo leí y quise llorar de lo horrendo y mal escrito que estaba. Esta historia contará definitivamente con tres capítulos y si bien por ahora está catalogada como "T", el raing luego subirá a "M". El capítulo 2 ya está escrito y en proceso de edición y el capítulo 3 está casi, casi terminado. Y de verdad es una vergüenza, porque este fic tiene más años que mi cuenta jajaja pero _tenía_ que terminarlo.


	2. Parte II

_**Estándar disclaimer aplicado**_

…

…

**Atrapada**

2

_(No sabía que las hormonas y la irritación eran tan mala combinación hasta ahora.)_

…

…

—¿Qué? —los ojos verdes de la aludida se abrieron con sorpresa ante aquellas palabras.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, le pareció que en los momentos anteriores estuvo en algún tipo de trance, ya que ni siquiera había reparado en cómo Sasuke se había inclinado sobre ella y – después de dejar libres sus labios hinchados – parecía haber encontrado una nueva diversión en la delicada piel de su cuello.

Sólo cuando sintió una ligera lamida seguida de un mordisco nada sutil, la chica pareció reaccionar y el aire volvió a oxigenarle el cerebro a la vez que el corazón volvía a latirle. Y como si su sistema hubiese querido matizar aquel paro momentáneo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente y su respiración se volvió tan irregular como la de Sasuke.

¿Es que acaso no había sido su imaginación? ¿Sasuke _realmente_ acababa de decirle eso?

Su asombro era tal que apenas había notado que, efectivamente, el chico estaba llevando acabo su amenaza de ultrajarla y abusar de ella (y si ella estaba _de acuerdo_ o no con ese ultraje, no cambiaba en nada las cosas con Sasuke). Además, prácticamente había tomado tan sólo unos instantes para que el chico la desnudara casi por completo y comenzara a besarla y acariciarla como un salvaje.

El rubor de sus mejillas se intensificó; porque ella _no_ era pervertida (joder, si podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que había estado con un chico), pero no dejaba de ser una adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel—hormonas que prácticamente _le rogaban_ que dejara que el chico hiciera lo suyo, sin contar que el chico en cuestión era condenadamente atractivo.

Y, realmente, ¿qué tan grave sería si solo se dejara llevar por él y…?

Se abofeteó mentalmente ante ese loco pensamiento. ¿Pero qué rayos le sucedía? ¡No estaba nada bien lo que estaba ocurriendo!

Todo era muy confuso; en un momento estaba en medio de una pelea en una aldea lejana, y al otro momento se encontraba semidesnuda compartiendo una cama con Uchiha Sasuke—un Uchiha Sasuke totalmente fuera de personaje que repentinamente quería abusar de ella en todos los sentidos posibles de la palabra.

Rodó los ojos. Y si Sasuke no la hubiese estado sujetando, se habría llevado una mano a la cara en señal de su inmensa estupidez. Es que no podía creer que a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, fuese capaz de pensar y meditar sobre todo eso mientras era vilmente ultrajada por su compañero de equipo. Y seguramente el Uchiha había pensado lo mismo que ella, ya que había detenido sus caricias y ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos.

La chica reparó en que aún tenía el Sharingan activado.

¿Acaso era un reflejo involuntario de los Uchiha, de cuando estos se encontraban excitados?

—Joder, Sakura —las palabras de Sasuke y su cálido aliento rozándole la oreja parecieron sacarla de sus repentinas cavilaciones—. Me pones las cosas tan fáciles que ni siquiera puedo disfrutarlo. Siendo kunoichi deberías como mínimo intentar castrarme, pero sólo te quedas ahí, mirando hacia la pared como una idiota y esperando a que yo haga lo que se me antoje, _¿qué mierda pasa contigo?_

Sakura tragó saliva. La voz de Sasuke era fría, agresiva, demandante y… escandalosamente sensual.

Su mente aún estaba un poco aturdida, por lo que le costaba asimilar la situación con claridad:

Sasuke y Ella. En una Cama. _Prácticamente desnudos._

Y quizás fue la forma en que ordenó la oración, o que la sangre parecía circular por todo su cuerpo otra vez, o el hecho de que Sasuke ya no la estaba besando, pero algo en ella pareció despertar en ese momento. Su cuerpo y sus sentidos parecieron reaccionar de golpe y, haciendo gala de su inhumana fuerza, trató de quitarse al Uchiha de encima. Pero éste predijo la intención de la chica y le sujetó firmemente las muñecas, rodeándole las piernas con las suyas para que no pudiera escapar.

_Finalmente estoy consiguiendo una reacción de tu parte,_Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

Sakura maldijo por lo bajo y levantó la vista hacia él, tratando de demostrarle que ya no estaba nerviosa y que tenía todo bajo control (_seguro_, pensó). Pero en el momento en que Sasuke clavó sus ojos rojos en los de ella, todo el arrebato de valor anterior fue rápidamente olvidado y reemplazado por un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Y en esos momentos, no podía definir si había sido de miedo o de placer.

Aunque, sinceramente, a esas alturas ya no sabía ni qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza.

El Uchiha la sintió temblar debajo de él y tuvo que disimular una mueca de satisfacción. Hacía rato que su irritación y enfado con la chica habían desaparecido, y sólo habían vuelto a salir a flote cuando Sakura no parecía responder a su tacto—aunque, para su deleite, sólo habían bastado unas cuantas palabras provocadoras para que ella reaccionara y volviera a ser la misma irracional y agresiva de siempre.

Él ya no estaba enfadado, pero eso Sakura no lo tenía porque saber.

Divertido, notó que podía darse el lujo de entretenerse un poco más con la situación.

_Hn_, Sasuke le ubicó un mechón rosa detrás de la oreja a la chica, ignorando su mirada enfadada, _Vamos a ver hasta dónde aguantas, Sakura._

La kunoichi entrecerró los ojos ante la expresión del chico. Conocía bastante bien esa mirada; significaba que estaba planeando algo y estaba segura de que no saldría nada favorecida. ¿Y por qué Sasuke estaba repentinamente tan interesado en ella? ¡Por Dios, si hace un par de días ni siquiera la soportaba!

Sakura se mordió el labio. Estaba segura de que nunca olvidaría esa noche.

...

...

—¡TSUNADE-BAACHAN! —como de costumbre, Naruto entró a la oficina de la Godaime, causando un revuelo. Kakashi y Shizune entraron después de él, suspirando ante el incorregible comportamiento del chico.

—¿Qué ocurre, Naruto? —preguntó la Hokage aburridamente, sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio. Tenía demasiado trabajo por delante y era muy temprano como para soportar los berrinches del chico—. Ya sé que acabaron la misión satisfactoriamente, no hay necesidad de hacer un alboroto por eso.

—No es eso —aclaró el rubio, con el ceño fruncido en preocupación—. Sólo quería volver pronto para visitar a Sakura-chan y asegurarme de que se encuentre bien, porque se fue muy herida del lugar. Así que, ¿me puedes decir en cuál habitación está?

Por primera vez, los ojos color miel de Tsunade dejaron los papeles y se clavaron con incomprensión en los ojos azules de Naruto.

—¿De qué rayos hablas, Naruto? Sakura no está aquí. No he tenido noticias de ella desde que todos ustedes dejaron la aldea. Es más, creí que venía contigo y con Uchiha. Y ahora que lo pienso, ese malcriado tampoco se ha presentado ni me ha informado de nada…

La mandíbula de Naruto pareció desencajarse ante aquella información.

¿No se suponía que Sasuke se la había arrebatado de los brazos para traer a Sakura _él mismo_?

Apretó los puños con fuerza. El teme estaba completamente _muerto._

...

...

Sasuke alzó una ceja ante la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos: Sakura, que hace menos de una hora ocupaba casi toda la dimensión de la cama, ahora se había posicionado a la orilla de esta, lo más alejada posible. El rostro del Uchiha se ensombreció gradualmente y su ceño se frunció al ver cómo la chica tomaba las mantas y se tapaba hasta el cuello con rapidez, dándole la espalda. Obviamente, ella estaba dando por finalizada su velada.

¿Cómo diablos se atrevía a dejarlo así? Provocarlo hasta dejarlo tan duro como una puta roca y después, sin más, decidir que ya se había divertido lo suficiente y mandar todo al carajo con querer irse a dormir.

Sin ningún tipo de consideración, el chico estiró el brazo y le arrebató la sábana de encima, haciendo que la kunoichi abriera los ojos con sorpresa y se cubriera su pecho con las manos.

—¿Pero qué diablos te ocurre, Sasuke? —inquirió, indignada por la actitud de él. Y es que una vez que su sentido común había vuelto a ella, se encontró capacitada para reorganizar sus prioridades. ¡Tendría que enfrentarse a una Tsunade furiosísima más tarde! Seguramente su shishou se estaba preguntando en dónde demonios se había metido y por qué no se había presentado a su oficina aún.

Y además debía escribirle un reporte de la misión, que estaba segura de que _ninguno_ de sus compañeros escribiría por voluntad propia.

Y si Naruto no fuera tan—_Naruto_, no se preocuparía tanto por el informe, pero el chico tenía una caligrafía y redacción digna de un preescolar, sin contar que no era capaz de hacer ni una oración que tuviera sentido. Y Sasuke… bueno, a Sasuke ni siquiera debía importarle el jodido reporte. Sin contar que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para hacerlo.

—Estabas a punto de dormirte. Así sin más. Sin ninguna explicación —le contestó el chico, tan indignado como ella.

Sakura apretó los puños.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que debo darte explicaciones de lo que hago?

—Que estuvimos a nada de coger y de repente decidiste hacerte la dormida. Y no sé para qué diablos te tapas tanto, si ya te he visto hasta hartarme.

La kunoichi se sonrojó notablemente ante la falta de tacto de sus palabras.

—Eres… ¡eres terrible! —evitó su mirada por un momento. A esas horas, los primeros rayos de la mañana se comenzaban a filtrar por la ventana—. Y no estuvimos a punto de hacer _nada_. Tú quisiste, pero yo nunca acepté —se cruzó de brazos.

Frunciendo el ceño con fastidio, el Uchiha la atrajo hacia él a pesar de sus protestas y la colocó encima de su pecho, haciendo que la chica quedara completamente recostada sobre él. Si antes Sakura había estado sonrojada, ahora ni siquiera había un color para calificar el tono de sus mejillas.

—¿Qué diablos crees que haces? —trató de zafarse, pero el agarre de Sasuke era muy firme.

—¿Quieres dormir? Pues duérmete, yo te despertaré más tarde —le respondió seriamente, sin dejar se mirarla a los ojos. La sensación de los pechos de la chica presionándose contra su cuerpo era exquisita, pero al parecer tendría que enviar su calentura al carajo en ese momento—. Pero lo harás sólo donde yo pueda estar seguro de que no intentarás escapar.

Al ver que ella abría su boca para protestar ante su decisión, Sasuke la interrumpió.

—Es esto o _lo otro_ —sonrió cuando la chica abrió su boca para protestarle, pero la cerró inmediatamente.

Bostezando y murmurando algo parecido a "bastardo" e "imbécil", Sakura se acomodó en el fuerte torso del muchacho (sin querer pensar demasiado en aquel detalle) y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida a los pocos minutos. Sasuke alzó una ceja. _Eso fue rápido._

Sin ninguna otra alternativa aparente, el chico también intentó dormirse, tomando nuevamente las sábanas olvidadas y las colocó sobre los cuerpos de ambos.

_Qué mierda,_fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormido. Optó por no pensar acerca de lo sucedido, especialmente acerca de su propio comportamiento. ¿Por qué rayos había dejado que Sakura ganara esa batalla contra él? ¿Acaso se estaba ablandando?

Suspirando, decidió que meditaría sobre todo cuando la chica se hubiese largado de una buena vez e intentó dormirse. Pero en tan sólo unos instantes, se encontraba despierto y sin ninguna pizca de sueño; y es que algo firme y muy suave estaba frotándose contra su torso de manera insistente.

Sus cejas comenzaron a temblar y apretó los puños. _Me tienen que estar jodiendo._

¿Acaso esta chica nunca lo dejaría dormir en paz? Concentró toda su ira en el objeto de su insomnio, mientras este dormía plácidamente y lo llamaba entre sueños con su molesta voz—tal como lo había hecho hace un rato. Sólo que esta vez no sólo murmuraba y gemía su nombre, también se movía y se _restregaba_, estando completamente encima de él.

Sasuke reprimió un gruñido ronco de frustración. La detestaba, realmente.

—_Oi, oi_ —la llamó, tratando de despertarla—. Ya no quiero ser tu maldita almohada, quítate de mí.

Iba a zarandearla al ver que no reaccionaba con palabras, pero un movimiento particularmente brusco y _preciso_ por parte de ella hizo que sus propias palabras se atragantaran en su garganta, y salieran en forma de un gemido mal disimulado.

_Demonios,_Sasuke notó cómo algo allí abajo estaba endureciéndose otra vez, _eso se sintió muy bien_. Si Sakura volvía a moverse de esa forma, no sabía qué podría pasar después.

Más frustrado que antes, el Uchiha apoyó la cabeza en su almohada y se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de relajarse. Se quedó así unos minutos, tranquilizando su respiración y pensamientos; lo último que quería era que Sakura se despertara y lo encontrara en ese estado tan humillante. Y como si lo hubiese invocado con su mente, la chica había escogido justamente ese momento para hacerlo.

Sasuke maldijo mentalmente, optando por hacerse el dormido.

_¿Ya se durmió?_La chica se restregó los ojos y bostezó ligeramente, tras su pequeña siesta. No pudo evitar que su mirada recorriera cada trozo de piel expuesta del chico, admirando lo atractivo que era. Sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en el cabello desordenado del chico, bajaron por su nariz aristocrática y se detuvieron finalmente en sus labios. Sakura lo dudó por un momento, pero en un arrebato de debilidad, no pudo resistirse en darle un pequeño beso.

_Nunca lo sabrá,_iba a recostarse en el pecho del chico para dormirse de nuevo, pero un brazo rodeó todo su cuerpo y la obligó a quedarse en dónde estaba. Hizo el ademán de querer decir algo, pero los mismos labios que había probado hace segundos atrás se lo impidieron. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa e intentó quitarse de ahí, pero la otra mano libre del chico la atrajo por la nuca, reprimiéndoselo.

Sakura lanzó un grito que se perdió en el beso y, después de unos cuantos instantes forcejeando, finalmente se dejó llevar por el chico. Se acomodó mejor sobre él, colocando ambas pierna a sus costados y se inclinó más hacia su rostro. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa contra los labios de ella, a la vez que guiaba las manos hasta su espalda, acariciando toda la piel que estaba a su alcance.

La sintió temblar sobre él cuando sus dedos tocaron el costado de sus pechos. Sakura se estremeció. Cada vez que el Uchiha acariciaba o simplemente rozaba su piel, la chica gemía suavemente y lo besaba con aún más avidez que antes—y aquella era una reacción involuntaria que Sasuke consideraba particularmente placentera.

Aunque, a esas alturas, su autocontrol estaba comenzando a flaquear.

Porque quizás ella se encontraba perfectamente bien así; tan sólo besándose y acariciándose, pero él definitivamente quería más que eso. Imprevistamente, sus manos descendieron de la espalda de la chica hasta su retaguardia, cerrándose sobre ella y apretándola. La kunoichi abrió sus ojos, sorprendida, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que las manos de Sasuke sobre su trasero empujaron y presionaron con fuerza su cuerpo contra la erección de él.

Eso sólo provocó que exhalara un gemido más agudo.

Sasuke volvió a esbozar aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto exasperaba y embobaba a Sakura a la vez, que esta debió hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aparentar estar enfadada con él por burlarse de ella.

Pero su ceño fruncido y su falsa indignación se desvanecieron de inmediato en cuanto, repentinamente y sin aviso, el chico la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, aunque de forma mucho más delicada y sutil que hace unos momentos. La ninja-médico le envió una mirada interrogante y el Uchiha simplemente suspiró y desvió la vista hacia otro lado.

Cualquier otro punto de la habitación que no fueran los enormes ojos verdes de la chica.

¿Pero qué mierda le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se había detenido si ella también se estaba dejando llevar?

Sasuke exhaló un suspiro de irritación. La chica realmente lo tenía jodido.

_¿Qué diablos me has hecho, Sakura?_

...

...

_«El sexo sin amor es una experiencia vacía, pero en lo que concierne a experiencias completas, es una de las mejores.»_

—Woody Allen.

…

…

* * *

**a/n:** ¡He aquí la segunda parte! Como ya dije, este mini fic está en proceso de remodelación y reparación profunda. Y como este fic fue comenzado hace muchos años, no está en la misma situación del manga actual y hay cosas que no calzan con él. Y queda el último capítulo que ya está prácticamente terminado y, para cuando lo suba, el rating de esta historia subirá de T a M. Me alegra que les haya gustado.


End file.
